


Baby You Light My Fire

by BergaraHoe (flannelfeelings)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Ryan, BAMF Shane, Best Friends, Confessions of love, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fires, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Lighthearted, M/M, Mature Themes i suppose, Pining, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej - Freeform, Theres a fire in the buzzfeed building and the boys save eachother lol, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, near-death situations, shyan, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/BergaraHoe
Summary: During a routine weekend shift, the boys encounter something a little scarier than a ghost story.





	Baby You Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kirazalea for the prompt! I love u Megass
> 
> All representations are fictional idk any of these hoes and this is all just for fun! Sorry buzzfeed dont sue me pls 
> 
> also idk the buzzfeed building layout so sorry its all fictional

Of all the things that would bring Ryan and Shane together- Ryan had never expected a pita.

They were working on a Saturday; not uncommon for the Unsolved team, as they worked on their upcoming episode. Today’s crew included Shane, Ryan, Devon and a few other girls from the production team who’d offered to come in and help. It was a big editing job, and the five of them were scattered throughout the building at their desks, sending each other clips and updates to the footage. Shane and Ryan were the only two on the second floor; having shared desk space with one another. Devon was on the third floor alone, and the other two were on the first floor; the interns.

“What do you think of this?” Shane leaned toward Ryan’s desk to show him something on his laptop screen. Ryan’s heart fluttered as his hand made contact with Shane’s; the soft, cold skin of his deskmate brushed his own with a soft tenderness. Ryan quickly compressed his pining, and looked a the shot onscreen.

“Looks good,” he confirmed. Though, he couldn’t really tell; his mind was swarming with thoughts of Shane’s lips.

So okay. Ryan had been crushing on his co-host for a good two...no _three_ years now. Not only were they best friends, and coworkers, but he also thought they were soulmates. No one made him laugh the way Shane did; no one meshed so well with him, even when they argued. Ryan trusted no one as much as he did Shane.

Of course he was going to tell the taller man, but things kept coming up. Like...work and family and...a whole other mess of excuses that were rapidly beginning to be less convincing. The truth was: Ryan was scared. He was terrified of putting himself out there, and Shane not feeling the same. He was petrified that he’d ruin the show, their careers, and most importantly, their friendship.

And he couldn't lose Shane. That much he knew.

Besides; why would the gangly brunette ever feel the same way? Ryan was nothing special. Ryan was goofy, obnoxious and frightened of everything. Shane made it very clear that Ryan was more a target for teasing than any object of affection. So he played it safe. He’d keep his feelings to himself and never let anyone know the way he felt.

Shane broke Ryan’s thought process by sniffing the air loudly, “Do you...smell that?”

Ryan rolled his eyes, “Wasn’t me dude.”

“No!” Shane scoffed, standing up from his desk and craning his head to the side, a frown blossoming on his face, “it smells like-”

“ _FIRE!_ ” a shriek from the floor below them radiated through the walls; cutting Shane’s sentence off. Ryan stood up too, meeting Shane’s eyes. Now, he smelled the infiltrating stench of gray smoke as it filtered through the halls. It was strong and potent, and choking. Instantly, Ryan’s mind went to Devon upstairs alone.

“Go get them!” Shane told Ryan quickly, gesturing to the stairs leading below, “I’ll grab Devon!”

As much as Ryan didn’t want Devon up there alone, he _definitely_ didn’t want Shane trapped in the building with a fire blazing, “Shane-”

“ _Go_ Ryan! It’s okay!”

Before Ryan could further argue, Shane was bolting toward the stairs. Ryan groaned angrily at his friend’s stubbornness, and ran toward the other staircase, hopping down them two at a time. As he descended toward the first floor, the smoke had thickened, and the heat was immense. Ryan could barely see through the thick pillars of smoke as he called out to the two interns.

“Keisha, Amber!” he called out, stopping to hack as gray vapor began to surround his face, “are you guys here?!”

“We’re here!” he heard one of them call back, and suddenly they appeared before him, having run through the smoke toward his voice.

“The front entrance is blocked off by fire!” Keisha cried, tears streaming down her face.

“It’s okay,” Ryan told them quickly, “There’s a back entrance. C’mon!”

He led them through the winding halls, hearing their panicked breathing behind him. He tried not to focus on the rapid beating of his heart as he wondered where Shane was. Why it was taking the man with the ten foot legs so long to get down the stairs he usually took three at a time. Part of him hoped that Shane had somehow beat them here, and would be waiting at the exit. But when they cleared the halls and reached the back door, no one was there.

“Go!” Ryan told them, pushing the door open, “Call 911!”

“Where are you going?” Amber demanded as they moved for the door.

“I’m gonna go find Shane!”

The girls looked around the empty lot worriedly, eyes widening as they stared up at the flames licking the side of the building. Keisha’s eyes were wide with fear, “please don’t leave us!”

Ryan glanced back at the halls where he desperately wanted to run through the smoke-filled corridors to find Shane. All he wanted was to grab a handful of Shane’s shirt, pull him in close and smell his _Old Spice_. To touch his face and tell him how much he fucking loved him. To never let him out of his sight again.

But the girls were terrified, and Ryan was their boss. They were only here today because of him. As much as he yearned to throw himself back into the flaming building and yank Shane out of there himself; he knew he couldn’t leave them.

“Okay,” he replied, though it agonized him.

He followed them out to the parking lot and pulled out his phone to call Shane and tell him about the front entrance.

He got no answer.

He called Devon.

No answer.

From outside, the flames were now almost completely engulfing the first floor of the building, curling up the sides to the upper floors in thin, licking lines. The heat and smoke filled the air, making it difficult to breathe, even from the lot outside.

Suddenly, the back door burst open and Devon came barreling out, coughing loudly and wiping at the dark layer of dust on her face. Ryan rushed forward and pulled her into his arms, clutching his long-time producer close to him, relieved.

“Hey hey, are you okay Dev?”

She was gasping for air, “no not really! Are you guys okay?”

Ryan looked behind her at the door, only half-hearing the intern’s r _esponses. “_

"Devon, where is Shane?”

Devon swiped at her face some more, removing only a small amount of tears, frowning, “I thought he was with you!”

An anchor settled into Ryan’s stomach, _“What_?”

“H-he came up to get me. We were making our way down the stairs and we heard you tell the girls you were going back in to check on us. He told me to go and he’d meet me out here with you!”

Ryan’s brain was moving a mile a minute, “So...he’s in _there_...looking for _me_?”

Devon glanced behind her desperately at the flaming building, then back to Ryan, “Oh god.”

Ryan shoved past her, body moving without much consideration from his mind. He heard the girls screaming at him as he ran, but he couldn’t comprehend the words. The only thing on his mind, was getting to Shane.

The door was hot when he pushed it open, but he hardly noticed. The smoke was coiling around in thick plumes now, dark gray and hot as hell. He ducked down low as he ran into the building, trying to keep his face clear of it, though that effort was futile. The air was consumed with a charcoal layer of smog. Heat from the flames around him lapped at his skin, sweat pouring down his face as he made his way deeper into the first floor.

“ _Shane_!” he screamed into the fire, stepping into the now crumbling lobby. His eyes burned with the heat, involuntary wetness forming around them as he squinted and tried to see through the opaque vapor.

_He’s dead!_ His stupid brain pounded at him, _he’s dead all because of you!_

Then, from the distance, Ryan heard a voice call out, “Ryan!”

_Shane_.

Ryan threw himself in the direction of the voice, his stumbling legs bringing him to the first floor kitchen. He saw Shane, fire-extinguisher in hand, fighting his way through a massive fence of flames in the doorway. He was trapped behind it, trying desperately to put it out enough to jump over and get out.

“I’m here!” Ryan wasn’t sure why he was shouting, but he couldn’t bring his voice to a tame level.

“Here!” Shane threw the fire extinguisher over the flames, and Ryan hastily caught it against his chest, grunting against the weight, “you do that, I’m gonna grab some water!”

Ryan began spraying the white foam across the doorway, as Shane ran to the sink and grabbed the hose. He pulled it out and turned the water on full blast. It didn’t come out very far, but it was close enough for the stream to reach the tip of the flames. With the combination of their efforts, they were able to subdue the line of flames enough for Shane to throw himself over it into the main lobby.

They didn’t waste time exchanging any pleasantries, instead, both opting to sprint for the exit. Ryan could hear sirens outside, thankfully. As they both ran like hell, gasping for air and choking on heat, Ryan felt Shane’s hand slip into his, and squeeze tight.

They burst out into the parking lot, the sunlight a blinding contrast to the dark, brutal flames and smoke inside. Immediately, they were bombarded with EMTS and their coworkers. 

_"Are you okay?”_

_“Is anyone else inside?”_

_“What started this?”_

_“Are either of you injured?”_

The questions were all just vibrations in the background of the buzzing that overwhelmed Ryan’s brain. The only thing he could register was Shane’s hand in his, still holding on tight. He heard Shane’s muffled voice answering their questions, and felt himself being pulled forward. He was sat down in the back of what was presumably an ambulance, and a mask was strapped on his face. He gripped Shane’s hand even harder.

After a minute or two of oxygen flowing through his body, he began to think clearly again, his blurry vision restoring. His worried coworkers came into view, and the sight of Buzzfeed’s burning headquarters was alarmingly large. Shane was beside him, hand-in-hand still, also wearing a mask. His face was buried in soot, matting down his hair and covering his cheeks. His eyes were red and irritated; he’d taken off his glasses. Ryan couldn’t remember if he’d had them on when he found Shane in the kitchen, but he definitely had them this morning.

“Ryan?” a voice came into focus, and he looked up at the firefighter who was speaking to him.

“Nod if you can hear me Ryan,” the firefighter repeated, her dark blue eyes meeting his worriedly.

He nodded quickly, moving to peel the mask off of his face with his free hand.

She reached out a hand to stop him gently, “No no, give it another minute, okay hon? You two were breathing in the flames for a little too long. Just, take in that clean air.”

He obliged, though he wanted to rip the mask off and ask Shane if he was okay.

After a few more agonizing moments of silence, watching as the team of firefighters worked to put the fire out, and media surrounded by police cars pulled up to watch the spectacle, Ryan was permitted to remove his mask.

Instantly, he turned to Shane, “Are you okay?” he was surprised at how cracked and weak his voice was; probably from inhaling the smoke.

“I’m alright,” Shane’s voice was just as rough. He glanced down at their interlocked hands, and pulled away, “Sorry about that.”

Ryan’s face fell, “Don’t be sorry.”he replied softly, “I’m glad you did that.”

Shane ran a hand through his filthy hair, glancing up at the tireless efforts of the first responders. He didn’t meet Ryan’s eyes, “I’m uh...really really glad you’re okay Ryan.”

“Me too.” Ryan replied, then blushed, “uh about _you_ , I mean.”

Shane finally looked at him, “When we heard you say you were coming in to find me..” he inhaled slowly, eyes closing, “god Ryan, I was so _angry._ ”

Ryan frowned, “Angry? Why?”

The expression on the taller man’s face was unreadable, but he was biting his lip nervously, “That you would...that you’d be stupid enough to risk your life for me.”

Shane met his eyes again, his brown irises watery, “Do you _know_ what I’d do if I _lost_ you Ryan?”

“Shane, I-”

“I’d fall apart.” Shane cut him off, “I’d absolutely lose my fucking shit Ryan, because I _love_ you. Not like a best friend, not like a ghost hunting partner, like a _man_.” Shane was rambling now, the words spilling out of his lips in a messy, incoherent stutter that Ryan couldn’t compete with to get a word in. “You are everything to me Ryan. You are funny, intelligent, gorgeous and absolutely amazing. I’ve been so terrified to tell you, and now I don’t know fucking why, because we almost _died_ dude. And...and...even if you reject me right now, I’m glad I fuckin’ said it, because-”

Ryan cut him off by mashing his lips against Shane’s. At first, he was worried this had been the wrong move, but then, Shane leaned into the kiss. They were both covered in ash and dust, smelled like burnt clothing and sweat, but they didn’t care. In that moment, with their lips moving together in a perfect mold, they breathed life into one another. A new life, where they were together and could start and end the day with each other's faces.

“I love you too,” Ryan murmured as they pulled away.

Shane laughed breathlessly, rubbing the pad of his thumb gently across Ryan’s soot-covered cheek, “Well that’s good.”

Shane slipped his hand back into Ryan’s, and they both turned to look as the intern, Amber, was walking up with a firefighter, sobbing loudly. “I’m so sorry!” she blubbered, “I didn’t realize!”

“It’s okay,” the firefighter replied quietly, “but you’ll have to explain this to your bosses.”

Shane and Ryan met her eyes as she walked up, wiping tears from her face messily, “S-Shane, Ryan, I’m so sorry. I microwaved a pita in tinfoil. I-I didn’t realize that it would start a fire. Then it started and I tried to put it out but I just made it worse! I’m so sorry!”

Ryan grimaced, glancing at Shane. He turned back to her, “It’s okay Amber, but uh...you’ll just have to talk to someone in management about this. We aren’t really authority for uh…” he glanced at the building, which had thankfully been mostly preserved, “property damage.”

Amber nodded and the firefighter whisked her off for more medical attention. Ryan didn’t envy the conversation she’d be having with their upper-level management team. However, he wasn’t angry at her for her mistake. He looked over at Shane, who smiled warmly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

There could’ve been a thousand more flaming pitas for all Ryan cared; as long as they ended up here.


End file.
